


Couples Night

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Nico nodded, smirking over at Connor. “Thought about using one of the dildos while fucking him, but I think... I think we can make it a little more authentic for him, don’t you?”Connor chuckled at that, sitting forward and guiding Oliver’s head to one side, so that his cheek rested against his Dom’s thigh. Oliver relaxed at once, letting Connor direct his movements as he pleased, like he always did. “Oh, we definitely can,” Connor replied. “Needy guy like Schmitt, if he takes two dicks, he needs them to be nice and real--don’t you, baby boy?”
Relationships: Nico Kim/Connor Walsh, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh/Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Oliver Hampton/Levi Schmitt
Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Couples Night

**Author's Note:**

> The two couples share a fun activity together. Light Dom/Sub.
> 
> Also, before you ask: Oliver is undetectable, and Connor, Schmitt and Nico are on PrEP. Ok? Ok.

Sitting up against the headboard of their enormous hotel room bed, a sweaty Nico Kim had Schmitt on all fours above him, facing away from his Dom boyfriend. Four of Nico’s fingers were working slowly, lazily in and out of his hole. “Damn, you gape so much when you’re nice and worked open,” Nico purred, taunting him softly. “I bet even my cock is gonna end up not being enough for such a good hole, one day.”

Nervous as always, Schmitt stuttered on a choked laugh, but he didn’t even try for any kind of legitimate protest to the other man’s words, arching his back to continue taking Nico’s fingers in and out, deeper and deeper on every thrust.

Connor Walsh sat in one of the dinette chairs, pulled over to the foot of the bed, watching the other two men, and absently stroking Oliver’ hair while the submissive himself sat naked on the floor between his Master’s feet. His uncut cock was hard, and Connor had him stroking it intermittently with a murmured order to continue--but it was done with more of a goal of sustained, sleepy pleasure than with any real focus on letting him come any time soon.

The lawyer laughed when Schmitt failed to argue, meeting Nico’s eyes above the smaller brunette’s head. “Hard to imagine that long dick of yours ever not being enough for him--but maybe you could work some fingers in alongside it sometime, just to test out the theory, huh, doctor?”

Nico licked his lips at the suggestion, tilting his head and examining his slender fingers as they worked in and out of Schmitt’s ass. “You know what? I’m not even sure that would be enough. You should see his ass right now... Hungry hole, practically… Swallowing my fingers and still leaving some room for more...”

He paused there with a moan, but Connor knew; he knew what Nico was really thinking. And when it was a fucking hot idea, Connor never left it alone. “You think he could take two cocks at once, don’t you, doc?” he purred, his charming grin widening slowly and wickedly.

Schmitt instantly let out a low, keening whine at the words, and at Connor’s feet, Oliver shifted, his eyes opening to glance first up at Connor, then over at Nico and Schmitt, expression remaining curious and neutral.

Nico nodded, smirking over at Connor, and he slowly dragged his fingers back out of Schmitt all the way. “I do,” he admitted, wiping the lube still on his fingers off against Schmitt’s pale ass. “Thought about using one of the dildos while fucking him, but I think... I think we can make it a little more authentic for him, don’t you?”

Connor chuckled at that, sitting forward and guiding Oliver’s head to one side, so that his cheek rested against his Dom’s thigh. Oliver relaxed at once, letting Connor direct his movements as he pleased, like he always did. “Oh, we definitely can,” Connor replied. “Needy guy like Schmitt, if he takes two dicks, he needs them to be nice and real--don’t you, baby boy?”

Schmitt whimpered and nodded, lifting his head heavily to stare back at Connor as he wriggled his hips, trying to get Nico’s attention back on his hole. “If--if that’s what you wanna do to me next, then yeah--it’s… It’s gotta be the r-real deal.”

Connor smirked knowingly, then looked down at Oliver thoughtfully; his lover simply blinked back at him languidly, waiting for Connor’s instruction. Connor could read the submissive man’s face like a book; it was clear that Oliver was wondering which of them Connor planned on having double up with Nico in fucking Schmitt.

“Last time that we made him wait for a while,” Connor said thoughtfully, nodding down toward Oliver to indicate which submissive he meant. “Didn’t we say he’d get rewarded by having your boy’s mouth on his cock?”

Nico’s smile widened slightly at the direction that this was heading, and he stroked one hand gently over Schmitt’s flank as he answered. “Yes, I believe we did. Is that how we’re doing it, man?”

The lawyer nodded leisurely, licking his lips. “I think it’s a good possibility. I bet the boys would enjoy it.”

Schmitt managed to interject at that point, his nervous voice more than slightly strained. “If-If you’re saying- what I think you are, then I for one will really enjoy it… Had a feeling- a-about you two.”

Connor snorted dismissively, giving him a bemused look. “Whatever you’re imagining, it’s probably not nearly that exciting, baby boy.” He curled his fingers into Oliver’ hair, tugging lightly, and smiled warmly when the kneeling man looked back up at him with contented eyes. “You’re down with that, Oli?”

Oliver’ lips curled up smugly at the corners. “Have been since you brought me back to Nico the very first time, sir.”

Nico’s voice was soft. “Right now, Connor?”

Connor nods, waving him on. “Work Schmitt open some more. See just how needy you can get that pretty, smart-mouthed bitch of yours,” he ordered Nico, ignoring Schmitt’s whine as Nico chuckled and nodded, getting right to it.

Nudging Oliver to turn around within the space between his knees, Connor cupped the other man’s face, and held his gaze intently. “You knew all along, huh?”

Oliver shrugged delicately, tipping harder into his master’s touch and smiling softly. “It’s just--always been that way, since the first time, Connor... When you two shared me. I took it as a given...”

“And that is a story that I still need to hear--.” Schmitt called out from the bed, and Connor laughed, glancing up at him through his lashes.

“Eventually,” he agreed. “You and Oliver can chat about that.”

Schmitt huffed at the brush-off of his question--then he gasped, distracted, when Nico twisted his fingers punishingly inside of him, rubbing right over his prostate. “Fuck,” the smaller brunette whimpered. “Yeah--well--that--and also how you two--got started.”

“An even longer story, depending on what start you’re referring to,” Connor replied, laughing again. “We’ve had plenty of adventures of all different kinds, after all. But for now, let’s just focus on getting that ass of yours ready for both us big bad boys, huh?”

Schmitt scoffed at Connor’s words, but he didn’t try to keep arguing. He clenched his hands into the bed sheets, losing himself in Nico’s touches as the Dom continued skillfully opening his hole as wide as he could manage to.

Connor stood, moving a few feet forward to wait beside Oliver and then stopping to watch Nico and Schmitt from there; Oliver slid one hand up the inside of his master’s thigh, fingers curling over the fabric in a delicate grip while Connor gently petted through his dark hair in tender affection.

Nico looked up at the other top, his wrist flexing as he fucked his fingers into Schmitt’s ass, then gradually slowed to a stop. “I think he’s ready for us both.”

Connor patted Oliver’ head, a wordless command, and the kneeling man obeyed by remaining where he was as his younger lover prowled forward like a wolf, reaching the side of the bed and surveying Schmitt’s entrance as Nico’s fingertips played around the red, gaping rim.

“If he’s not there yet, he’ll get there quick enough,” Connor murmured in reply, grabbing the lube from the bedside table--they’d taken to just buying the largest bottle in the nearest convenience store, at this point--and pouring some more onto Nico’s fingers. “Get underneath him, Nico. Facing the other direction...”

The man nodded at once, shifting back until he could pull his beautiful, manly legs out from between Schmitt’s widespread thighs and hands. He twisted around, sliding his head and upper body beneath Schmitt’s until he could stretch out beneath him, aligning their bodies. Nico closed his lube-slick fingers around his own dick, starting to stroke lazily as Schmitt grinned down at him, trembling with excitement over what was coming.

Connor turned back toward Oliver, jerking his chin in invitation at his husband. “Come here, Oli...”

Oliver rose gracefully to his feet and padded forward immediately, accepting his master’s hand and letting Connor assist the smaller man up onto his knees on the bed, inches from both Nico and Schmitt’s heads. Without being told to, Oliver went still, waiting for his Connor’s continued guidance.

Kissing him once more in approval, the press of his lips hard and brief against Oliver’s, Connor turned away and crawled over to kneel between Nico and Schmitt’s overlapping legs, tilting his head enjoy the view in full. “God, I’ll never get tired of this.”

Nico hummed, moving his neck to smirk at the other man. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Well, one: I think it lasts the same amount of time--don’t pretend that your boy is not more than happy to strip down and bend his ass over the minute me or you wants a piece of him. And two: I also think that I will do exactly that.” Connor grinned wickedly, reaching to the bedside table and grabbing his phone. He opened the camera app, aiming it at Schmitt’s ass, and the shutter clicked loudly as he snapped the photo.

From underneath Schmitt, Nico huffed out a laugh, still stroking his cock. “Quit playing photographer and get a move on.”

“Patience,” Connor chided teasingly, reaching down to give Nico’s inner thigh a fond smack through the vee in Schmitt’s legs. “I’m gonna make this worth the while for all of us, and you know it.” Nico sighed dramatically, but Connor just smirked. “Always the impatient one. I’m amazed you ever developed the stamina you have.”

“Well, I did learn from the best,” Nico shot back fondly, and Connor barked out a laugh.

“That you did, Mr. Kim.”

Grabbing the lube, Connor poured some into his palm and reached down between Schmitt’s legs to slick it over Nico’s penis, making the man grunt quietly at the added stimulation of a second hand on himself. “Go on and take him, Nico…”

The doctor obeyed at once, gripping his long cock and guiding it into Schmitt’s hole, and the smaller brunette whined, deep and low, as his ass was slowly penetrated. “ _Ah!_ _F-finally..._ ”

Connor smirked, leaning to one side to reach up and grip Schmitt’s jaw, pressing at the joint with his thumb in order to make him whine quietly again at the almost-pain. “You are such a mouthy geek,” Connor told him, but he was grinning, affection rippling through the words. “Gonna need to put that tongue to better use. Oli, come over here.”

Oliver shifted forward obligingly, and Connor moved his hand to slide it into Schmitt’s hair, encouraging him to meet the other sub halfway. Schmitt heeded the unspoken order at once, bending forward and lapping at Oliver’ dripping cock until he could sink his mouth down around it, taking inch by inch until he was at the base--and then he drew back, continuing sliding up and down in long, teasing movements.

Oliver groaned softly, head falling back and eyes hooding, watching Connor over Schmitt’s head and back as the other submissive man sucked hungrily at his cock.

“That feel good, Oli?” Connor purred, and Oliver nodded, reaching out with one shaky hand to squeeze his husband/Dom's fingers.

“Yes, sir...”

“Good,” Connor said contentedly, releasing his lover’s hand and moving back to return his attention to Schmitt’s hole, where Nico’s dick was still sliding leisurely in and out of the well-stretched muscle.

Connor reached out, sliding his index and middle fingers around the flexing rim, feeling how Schmitt was tightening and squeezing around Nico’s cock. Nico’s shaft grazed his fingertips as he kept fucking slowly in and out, and Connor licked his lips at the sight, then bent forward and began running his tongue wetly around where Nico was thrusting into the smaller man.

“ _Shit_ ,” Schmitt panted out in shock, his back flexing as his nerves reacted to the added touch and wetness. “Oh, shit, yes, that, that is… good _… feels so good_...” He started rolling his hips harder, fucking himself up and down on Nico’s cock just to feel Connor’s tongue lapping hungrily against his rim; Connor allowed it for a moment, simply running his tongue over all the sweaty flesh he could reach.

Eventually, though, he lifted his face, ignoring Schmitt’s low whine and sliding his hand over where his mouth had been, fingertips testing the give of the smaller brunette’s entrance as Nico kept on fucking him. “Think I’ll fit in there alongside you?”

“Don’t see why not, man.” The other man panted conversationally, grinning. “He’s a loose little slut, after all…” A flushed Schmitt merely hummed his agreement at that assessment, utterly unashamed, making both men laugh.

Kneeling upright, Connor grabbed the lube again and applies some to his own cock. Shifting in closer to their twitching bodies, he gripped the shaft and teased the head against the edge of Schmitt’s rim, watching the muscle flutter and clench at the hint of additional penetration.

“If it feels like too much, you call it,” Connor said quietly, his voice laden with command. Schmitt shuddered and nodded, dropping forward until his chest nearly pressed flat against Nico’s broader one, which effectively forced his mouth all the way down around Oliver’s dick. He let out a throaty moan around the hard length, and Connor grinned, spanking his ass for trying to distract himself from what was coming his way.

Oliver cried out at feeling Schmitt’s throat flexing around him, his head falling back in sheer bliss, and Connor grinned wider as he watched his husband enjoying this game with pleasure. His eyes remained on Oliver, and Connor pushed forward, rolling his hips in short, punctuating thrusts--until with a soft groan from Schmitt, the fat head of Connor’s penis breached him, and both Schmitt and Nico moaned simultaneously as Connor slipped inside of Schmitt alongside Nico’s dick.

They found their pace in minutes, thrusting at alternate rates to make sure that they were both fitting comfortably in the incredibly snug channel of Schmitt’s ass. “Shit,” Nico grunted, his eyes fluttering. “Shit, that is so fucking tight, This is- _Amazing_...”

“It really is,” Connor agreed, breathlessly. “God, why haven’t we done this lately, Kim?”

The doctor snorted a laugh. “We’ve only fucked that other fireman guy together, Montgomery, was he called? But never two dicks inside one tight ass at the same time… God, this is good, might even be better...”

Schmitt growled around Oliver’ cock as he listened to their exchange, his toes curling as he pushed his slender hips up higher, as if begging for the men to go harder inside of him. Connor laughed again at his reaction, slapping Schmitt’s ass harder and then fucking balls-deep into him, cursing under his breath as he felt his cock grinding up against Nico’s inside of Schmitt. “Think that might have more to do with sentiment than sensation, little man.”

Nico merely shrugged in allowance of that possibility, bracing his feet flat on the bed and then thrusting all the way inside of Schmitt before he stilled, leaving it to Connor to continue the real fucking. The lawyer nodded wordlessly, finding one of Nico’s hands on Schmitt’s thigh and giving it a tender squeeze of affirmation before he got right to work, fucking into Schmitt as hard and as fast as he could manage with the added tightness of his shared ass.

In front of him, Oliver let out a strangled whine as Schmitt’s throat contracted in response to what was happening to his body. “Sir--I--I think I might--”

Connor looked up at him, taking in his trembling state, and he nodded, grinning at Oliver. “Come with me, Oli,” he breathed out, and Oliver met his eyes, hunger bright in his face. “Let’s come together, let’s cream this pretty geek at both ends, huh?”

With a cry, Oliver nodded, throwing one hand out above Schmitt’s head as it continues bobbing up and down his shaft. Connor caught his fingers with the hand that wasn’t still pressed over Nico’s on Schmitt’s hip, and he held on deathly-tight as his husband came for him, Oliver’s release spilling over Schmitt’s lips and down the column of his throat, a little splashing onto Nico’s muscled chest as Schmitt choked, and tried to swallow whatever he could.

Watching his beloved Oliver writhe through his orgasm pushed Connor over in seconds, and he came as well, shuddering as he buried himself inside of Schmitt to ride it out.

“Fuck,” Nico moaned from underneath them all. “Oh, fuck, man… I can feel your cum against my dick--it’s like—man…” He laughed. “Extra lube—So fucking hot--”

Connor grinned weakly, slumping over Schmitt’s smaller back and rutting forward just to feel the soppy heat that Nico was describing. “Hell yeah, it is. Come on, man, you gonna come inside that hole, too? Gonna make that geek of yours take two loads at once?”

“Shit, dude… Yes, I am,” Nico whimpered, planting his feet more securely and thrusting up, hard. He came with a shout, and Schmitt cried out as well, Oliver’ come still sliding messily over his cheeks and down the front of his throat.

From where he was kneeling, Connor cursed as he witnessed the display. “It is literally fucking gushing out of him, man, you’re--oh, fuck,” he panted, jolting slightly as his cock slipped loose, and Connor moved away from them with a shaky laugh. “Your cum just fucking pushed me out of him, Nico, that’s how stuffed full we got this boy. Holy shit…”

Nico merely laughed in acquiescence, sounding utterly exhausted; with a low whine, Schmitt pitched off of him and landed on his side.

Connor pounced on him immediately, grabbing his higher leg and tugging it up, exposing Schmitt’s well-creamed hole. Oliver scooted down the bed to kneel beside Connor between Nico’s still-sprawled legs, and he looked at the handiwork with an admiring chuckle.

“‘M I a mess?” Schmitt asked them hazily, and both Connor and Oliver laughed at his obvious pride in his current state.

“It won’t even all fit inside you,” Oliver murmured with a smile. “God, you’re dripping at both ends…”

Schmitt merely preened, and Nico reached down, gathering some of Oliver’ come off of his own chest and reaching out to smear it sloppily over Schmitt’s stubble, adding to the mess lingering there.

“You’ve been fucked full and pumped to bursting with all three of us, baby... Guess you truly are a gay dude like us after all…” Nico said happily. “Shit. Get a photo of him like that, he’s perfect…”

Connor nodded and complied, grinning when Schmitt eagerly spread his own thin legs with his hands behind each knee, and opened his mouth wide, tongue thrusting out to show off the slick white that was still filling his mouth. “Proud of being a double penetration, spit-roasted whore?” Connor teased, clicking over to the video option to preserve this moment.

Schmitt nodded at once, winking at the lens as he was recorded. “I’m always happy to be a whore for you guys..."

* * *

It was only after they were all cleaned off, dried, and sprawled naked back in bed together that Schmitt lifted his head, arching his eyebrows slightly. “You thought I’d forget again that I still want to hear your backstory,” he accused, and Connor snorted in response.

“No, I know you’ll keep on asking,” he laughed. “We will tell you. You just gotta earn it.”

“Pretty sure he earned something nice today,” Nico rasped drowsily, and Oliver hummed an affirmation, making Connor laugh at having them gang up on him.

“Alright, alright, seems I’m outnumbered,” he joked. “Schmitt, you can ask Nico about how he landed his ass in our bed--that’s a long story with lots of varied details, and I’m sure he has his own commentary for it. But you also wanted to know more about just me, Oli and Nico, didn’t you?”

Schmitt turned to grin at Connor from where his head was resting on the small of Oliver’ back, while the other man was on his belly, pillowing his arms and head on Nico’s chest at the foot of the bed. “Well, I mean—Yes! What about that fireman story? Have you three always been having orgies together?”

Connor shook his head, while Nico let out a quiet laugh and murmured, “Nope.” Glancing over at Oliver’ face, Connor could tell that he, too, was curious about this part of their story; Connor caved with a smile, folding his hands beneath his head.

“Did it start at the same time that you and Oli moved here from Philadelphia? Can you—Can you tell abou--.” Schmitt persisted, and Oliver reached out, placing one finger lightly over his lips, hushing him. Nico smiled softly as Schmitt was silenced. The brown-haired doctor let out a playful growl of impatience, and Connor grinned at them both calmly. Sitting up and reaching out to pet a hand fondly through Oliver’s hair as he answered Schmitt.

“Well, geek boy. As how me and Nico met that sexy fireman… It happened way back since we were both in college. Maybe a couple of semesters after meeting your boyfriend, while the two of us were enjoying a healthy session of cruising inside the library’s janitor’s closet, the computer section was on fire or something like that, thanks to some idiot who let the front desk’s lights on for the entire weekend… A bunch of firemen came in, and then the hottest one found us sucking each other’s dicks in that particular closet…”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comment!


End file.
